


Serendipia

by Pinxy



Category: nonspecific - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, M/M, Romance, high school romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxy/pseuds/Pinxy
Summary: Jacob siempre ha estado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, el chico 10, aquel que es popular y nadie lo discute,  incluso después de salir el armario. ¿Y Daniel? Bueno. Él es. Él lo intenta. Y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?Las matemáticas serán la asignatura por excelencia de Daniel, pero no se puede negar que en cuanto a química se refiere, a él y Jacob le sobra.¿Qué pasará cuando los dos se conozcan, y surjan sentimientos inesperados?





	1. Chapter 1

**(Daniel POV)**

Oscuridad. Miedo. Soledad. Terror. Sentimientos normales en mí, sentimientos que se repiten cada día y me persiguen a todas horas.

“Hola, mi nombre es Daniel y, sí, soy ese chico que se sienta solo en clase, al que siempre eligen el último en los equipos y el que está solo en los recreos. Y si os lo estabais preguntando, soy bajito, lleno de granos, pelo negro y ojos marrones, ¿se puede ser más común? No”

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Últimos segundos del partido, miro hacia el marcador. “Mierda, nos ganan de uno”. Miro hacia los lados, esperando no haber sido el único que se ha dado cuenta de que el partido va a terminar, y no nos podemos permitir el lujo de perder otro partido más. Veo que número 8, mi mejor amigo, tiene el balón.

– ¡Eh! ¡Joe! ¡Aquí!  – Me pasa el balón, miro el tiempo. “Mierda, 3 segundos”. Lanzo y… ¡SÍ! ¡Lo conseguí! Clasificados para la final de baloncesto de institutos. Todos mis compañeros lo celebran a mi alrededor. 

Una vez dentro del vestuario, y cuando todos hemos asimilado que por fin nuestro instituto va a estar en la final, el entrenador se acerca a nosotros.

– Muy bien chavales, pero ahora estamos en el momento más difícil, así que no nos podemos relajar. Nos ha costado meses de duro entrenamiento, pero ya hemos conseguido más de lo que ningún otro equipo de este instituto ha conseguido. Vamos a entrenar como nunca y vamos a dejarnos de tonterías.

 

***

 

**(Daniel POV)**

Me dispongo a entrar en clase. Para mí es el primer día, nos acabamos de mudar por culpa del trabajo de mi padre y aquí estoy, a mitad de curso en un instituto nuevo sin conocer a nadie en el pueblo.

“Vamos allá” pienso, mientras agarro el manillar de la puerta. Entro en clase. Qué bien, llego tarde, lo que me faltaba. Ahora todo el mundo se fijará en mí.

-Vaya, no me habían dicho que hoy habría un alumno nuevo. Y que encima, sea un impuntual.

Mierda, el profesor es el típico que solo se preocupa por sus clases. ¡Genial! Me dirijo al final de la clase mientras murmuro una disculpa.

“Vamos a ver Daniel, cálmate, siéntate y saca tus cosas. No llames más la atención” me digo a mí mismo mientras voy sentándome y sacando mi archivador de la mochila. “Vaya inicio de día” Suspiro.

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

_…. “Muy bien, es tu turno. Si la encestas, lo conseguiste. Entrarás en el equipo- Si no encestas, ya puedes volver por dónde has venido.” Me coloco en posición lanzo y…_ *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Apago el despertador tras unos _largos_ segundos, y me dispongo a empezar otro día de mi aburrida vida. Tras ducharme y vestirme, bajo a la cocina, siguiendo el olor de las tortitas de mi madre. Al llegar allí, veo a mi madre cocinando, a mi hermanita desayunando, y al estúpido de mi padrastro sentado en una de las sillas, mientras bebe café de su taza y lee el periódico. Me siento al lado de mi hermana.

-Hola, peque- Le digo revolviendo sus ricitos rubios.

-Hola, _Jay_ – Me responde con su dulce vocecilla de princesa. ¡Hay que ver lo que quiero yo a esta niña!

Cojo una tortita del plato y hago mi camino hacia la puerta. Mi madre se gira al ver que no he aguantado ni un minuto sentado.

 - ¿Te vas ya? - Pregunta preocupada.

 - Sí mamá, hoy tengo que llegar antes. El entrenador nos ha convocado más pronto para hablar sobre la reciente victoria- Digo con una nota de entusiasmo en mi voz.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Nos encontramos en la mitad de la clase, cuando llaman a la puerta. Entra el director. Sus ojos recorren la clase, buscando a algo o a alguien. De repente fija su mirada en mí.

 “oh no, no, no, no”. No quiero volver a llamar la atención esta mañana. Bajo la mirada hacia mi mesa.

\- ¿Daniel Moon? – Pregunta mientras se acerca a mi mesa.

\- ¿s…s- sí? - Mi voz adquiere una nota de temor. ¿Qué habré hecho?

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi despacho? 

Comienzo a recoger mis cosas con prisa, para salir cuanto antes de allí.

Entro detrás de él en el despacho. Me quedo de pie en la puerta y observo aquella habitación lentamente. Está todo ordenado y pulcro. En medio de esta hay un gran escritorio de madera. A cada lado de este, una silla.

\- Cierra la puerta y siéntate – Dice mientras sonríe y señala la silla que se encuentra enfrente de la suya.

Me siento, intentando que no se note el temblor que domina mi cuerpo.

\- Daniel, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas. ¿Por qué no para de sonreír?

\- Eh… Esto, yo- no. No lo sé – Respondo titubeando

\- Hemos estado revisando tu expediente y hemos visto que eres un auténtico genio de las matemáticas, bueno, de las ciencias en general – Dice sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, que está empezando a molestarme.

Me quedo mirándole, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

Solo era para eso. Tranquilízate Dani.

Pero no sé por qué mi cuerpo no deja de temblar y mis manos empiezan a sudar. Presiento que ahora viene el momento en el que me veré envuelto en algún lio raro.

\- Como sabrás, nuestro instituto se encuentra entre -

No puede ser, me va a dar el típico discursito de este es el mejor instituto y bla bla bla

\- y te necesitamos- Qué bien, me necesitan y solo llevo aquí unas horas, pienso sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Y para qué me necesitan exactamente? – Respondo, intentando parecer interesado.

Me mira algo más serio, como si intentase dar importancia al asunto. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

\- Quiero que formes parte del equipo matemático – Vuelve a sonreír.

¿Qué? ¡No! Ni de coña. No quiero volver a ser el friki matemático, sin amigos, al que todos ignoran y el ojito derecho de la profesora sin ni siquiera quererlo. En definitiva, no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pase.

\- Eh, esto… Yo- la verdad. Es que… - ¿Cómo le contesto para no parecer que no quiero?

Me mira con esa estúpida sonrisa que se ha formado de nuevo en su cara

\- Me lo pensaré – Digo tras meditar cuidadosamente sobre qué decir. 

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Monto en mi coche, el de mi madre en realidad, y enciendo la radio hasta encontrar la emisora.

-…. ¡a continuación el último éxito de Lady Gaga!

Subo el volumen al escuchar las primeras notas.

Llego al instituto, aparco y veo que Joe me está esperando en la puerta. Empiezo a caminar hacia allí y a medida que me voy acercando veo al resto del equipo.

\- Venga chavales, para dentro – Dice el entrenador asomando su cabeza por la puerta del gimnasio.

Entramos y nos dirigimos al banquillo. Nos sentamos de la forma habitual. A mí me dejan en el centro, con Joe a mi derecha y Jensen a la izquierda. Es irónico, porque ni siquiera soy el capitán del equipo.

\- Vamos a empezar a entrenar más duro, más días y más horas. Si queremos ganar la final vais a tener que renunciar a ciertas cosas, y sí, con eso me refiero a quedar con la novia, Sam -Dice entre las risas del resto del equipo, mientras la cara de Sam va pareciéndose más a un tomate. – Ahora en serio, ya sabéis que esta oportunidad no se volverá a presentar en mucho tiempo, hemos llegado a la ansiada final y hay que ganarla.

Los discursos motivadores no son lo suyo.

El entrenador se levanta y se dirige a una pizarra blanca que se encontraba allí. La arrastra hacia nosotros y empieza a escribir en ella.

\- Muy bien – Se separa de la pizarra- Estos son los nuevos horarios.

Empiezo a mirar detalladamente los cambios. Lo leo varias veces sin poder creerlo. Separo mi vista de la pizarra y miro a mis compañeros que están tan atónitos como yo. Hay un silencio sepulcral, ese silencio que cuando se produce sabes que lo que viene a continuación no puede ser nada bueno.

\- ¿¡Qué?!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Te has pasado!

\- ¡Esto es demasiado!

\- Venga chicos, calmaos- Digo levantándome. Aún no me explico por qué no soy el capitán. – No está tan mal – Miento. – No son los mejores horarios, pero solo serán unas semanas, y luego no tendremos nada más y Sam podrá quedar con su novia- Rio mirando a mis compañeros

\- Eso de nada más…

\- Lo sé, lo sé entrenador, habrá que seguir entrenando hasta el final de curso por los partidos benéficos y todo eso. Y sobre todo habrá que seguir entrenando si queremos seguir el año que viene en el equipo. - Dice Michael, el capitán, mientras se levanta de su sitio y mirándome como si pretendiese matarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Daniel POV)**

-… Dani, Dani, ¡DANIEL! ¡Despierta! – Oigo a mi madre gritarme, y consigo despertar. ¿Dónde estoy? Mis ojos se empiezan a acostumbrar a la oscuridad.

Estoy en mi habitación, en mi cama, sudando. ¿Qué ha pasado? Las imágenes vuelven borrosas a mi mente. Empiezo a recordar un sueño. A mi mente vienen sentimientos confusos. Oscuridad. Miedo. Soledad. Terror. Bajo de la cama y enciendo la luz, las sabanas de mi cama están revueltas y los peluches tirados por el suelo. Me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara y despejarme del mal sueño. Me miro al espejo y me devuelve la mirada ese chico bajito de pelo negro demasiado revuelto. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca, son las 7:30, oigo el despertador a los pocos segundos.

Bajo a la cocina, ya vestido y con cada mechón en su sitio. No hay marcas de la pesadilla en mi cara.

\- Dani, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta mi madre colocando mi taza de leche en la mesa.

\- Sí, mamá, solo ha sido una pesadilla – digo quitándole importancia. No es la primera vez que me pasa.

Desayuno rápido y salgo hacia el instituto. Vamos a por el segundo día.

Entro por la puerta del instituto y veo el pasillo repleto de gente. Me dirijo hacia mi taquilla para coger el libro de matemáticas. Me cuesta casi 5 minutos. Empiezo a caminar hacia la clase con el libro al fin en mi mochila, cuando de repente un chico grande y alto se choca conmigo. Me caigo al suelo.

\- ¡Eh! Cuidado – dice el chico, sin pararse a ver si estoy bien.

\- Genial, genial, qué majo, qué amable, me encanta la gente- empiezo a murmurar entre dientes mientras me levanto.

\- Perdona, se te ha caído esto – dice una chica mientras se me acerca y me tiende mi móvil. Me apresuro a cogerlo para comprobar que no se ha roto.

\- Gracias- la miro. Tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo negro. Lleva una falda negra y un jersey granate. Es muy guapa.

\- Hola, soy Amanda-  dice formando una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Yo soy Daniel – sonrío de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

\- Matemáticas, en el aula 20.

\- Vamos, te acompaño, que yo tengo francés en el aula de enfrente.

***

**(Jacob POV)**

_… without losing a piece of me, how do I get to heaven? Without changing a part of…._

Me quito los cascos y me giro para ver quién me está golpeando con tanta insistencia en el hombro.

\- Eh tío, ¡que estás en las nubes! - veo a un chico con la sudadera del equipo. Es el capitán del equipo, Michael.

Esto no me da muy buena espina. Esbozo una sonrisa tímida antes de contestar.

\- Eh sí, estaba escuchando música- río tímidamente.

No es obvio. Hay un silencio un tanto incomodo, que él no tarda en romper.

\- Voy a ser directo, chaval- su tono se endurece- No sé a qué vino lo del otro día en el gimnasio, no eres el puto capitán. Soy yo, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Ya estoy harto de que te las des de la estrellita del equipo por haber mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo – me agarra de la camiseta-. Así que a partir de ahora vas a mantener tu boca cerrada si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias y vas a dejar de creerte el maldito capitán porque te recuerdo que el único capitán que hay en el equipo soy yo – me empuja contra las taquillas y se va caminando enfadado –. Veo que empuja a un chico bajito de pelo negro, que parece algo perdido. Su móvil sale disparado y una chica se lo recoge. No me suena de nada, debe de ser nuevo.

Me incorporo, cojo mis cosas y me voy a clase de francés.

Entro en clase y Joe me hace una seña desde su sitio. Me siento a su lado, todavía en shock por lo de Michael.

\- Tío, ¿qué te pasa? – me pregunta apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro.

Veo entrar a la chica que había ayudado a aquel chico al que Michael había empujado. ¿Dónde estará él?

Me giro para contestar a Joe y veo que él la mira embobado. La profesora entra al poco rato, lo que significa que no puedo hablar con Joe.

 _“Luego te cuento”_ le escribo en una esquina de su cuaderno.

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Suena la campana que indica la hora de la comida. Salgo de clase y veo a Amanda con un grupo de gente. Se gira y me hace una seña para que me acerque.  Qué vergüenza.

-Chicos, él es Daniel- me presenta cuando me acerco al grupo.

\- Ho-hola - saludo tímido.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Chaval! ¿Qué tal? – me saluda un chico alto mientras golpea mi espalda –. Soy Jared.

\- Venga, venga, vamos al comedor – dice una chica de aspecto un tanto peculiar. Lleva el pelo corto, teñido de rojo con mechas negras. Lleva los labios pintados de morado y en el labio inferior lleva un arito de metal. En sus ojos se aprecia un sutil delineado. Va entera vestida de negro a excepción de unas cadenas plateadas que cuelgan de sus pantalones.

\- Ella es Emma, pero todos la llamamos _Lagartija_ – me dice Amanda en un susurro –. Venga, ven con nosotros, ¿quieres?

Empezamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

Cogemos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos a una mesa que parece ser la habitual para ellos. Me siento en una esquina con Amanda a mi lado y enfrente de mí se sienta… ¿Un chico? Tal vez una chica.

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Joe y yo entramos por la puerta del comedor. Mientras estamos esperando para coger la comida Joe me vuelve a preguntar acerca de qué me había pasado a primera hora.

\- Nada tío, es una tontería – bajo los ojos para evitar que se dé cuenta de que no es así.

\- ¡Venga ya! Sabes que te conozco mejor que a nadie, y sé cuándo estás mal. ¿Te han vuelto a llamar… eso…ya sabes? – me agarra del brazo. Solo él estuvo ahí cuando todo pasó, solo él sabe lo mal que lo pasé al principio, y solo él sabe por qué lo pasé mal.

\- No tío, eso ya es agua pasada –. La verdad es que jamás pensé que la gente se lo tomaría con tanta tolerancia como lo hizo cuando salí del armario. Hubo gente que me insultó, pero la gran mayoría pasó de ello, lo vieron cómo debía ser, natural. Yo creo que, si no hubiese estado en la parte alta de la pirámide de la jerarquía del instituto, la gente me habría insultado más de lo que lo hizo. Ser jugador de baloncesto te coloca ahí arriba. Me duele pensar que fue sólo por eso.

\- Venga, entonces ¿qué? – me mira.

\- ¿Te acuerdas el otro día, cuando nos cambiaron los horarios y yo intenté daros ánimos? – Asiente –. Pues bien, hoy antes de francés, Michael ha venido a decirme que deje de creerme el capitán. – Suspiro.

La cara de Joe va mostrando poco a poco su enfado. Oh, no. No sé por qué le cuento nada. Empiezo a preocuparme. Joe siempre se ha comportado como un hermano mayor, preocupándose por mí. Decido no contarle que también me ha empujado contra las taquillas y me ha amenazado.

\- Te juro que yo a ese tío lo mato, es que no lo aguanto, se va a… - Murmura.

\- Eh, eh, venga, que no pasa nada –. Le agarro del brazo y me mira. - ¿Seguro?

\- Sí – Le suelto.

\- Vamos para allá- digo mientras cojo mi comida y señalo con mi cabeza la mesa en la que se encuentra el resto del equipo.

 

\- Pues a mí no me parece justo, sinceramente – Oigo decir a Sam.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Me mira. - ¿Lo de los nuevos horarios?

\- Es que esta vez se ha pasado, ¿no creéis? – dice Jensen.

\- Sí, no sé de dónde voy a sacar tiempo para estudiar – respondo sentándome enfrente de este- ¿Verdad, Joe? ¿Joe? – Me giro para mirar por qué no me contesta. Veo que se ha quedado embobado mirando a una chica que me resulta familiar.

¿No es esa chica a la que se quedó mirando en francés? A su lado está ese chico bajito de pelo negro.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Cojo mis cosas que necesito de la taquilla, la cierro y me dirijo a la salida. Me siento en un banco, esperando a Amanda. Miro el reloj - llega tarde. Amanda me dijo que la esperase aquí y que me llevaría a casa.

La veo acercarse a un paso rápido y con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Hey! Siento haber tardado tanto – dice mientras saca el móvil.

Miro el mío al notar que ha vibrado. Es mi madre, preguntándome si quiero que me venga a recoger al instituto. Le respondo con un simple mensaje: _No. Me llevan._

Veo que Amanda ha terminado su conversación de teléfono, y me mira. La noto algo más seria que al principio, pero no me da tiempo a preguntarle nada porque, de repente, suena el claxon de un coche y ella se gira.

\- Ven Daniel, te voy a presentar a alguien –. Subimos al coche, ella en el asiento del copiloto y yo en la parte de atrás. En el asiento del conductor hay un chico, que por lo que alcanzo a ver tiene el pelo rubio y parece alto.

\- Hola muñequita - dice el chico. Se gira y le da un beso en los labios.

\- Hola, Brad – dice ella mientras se ata el cinturón de seguridad – Él es Daniel.

\- Sí, sí, ya me hablaste de él- se gira. Tiene los ojos marrones – Soy Brad –. Me estrecha la mano. - ¿Dónde hay que llevarte?

 Le doy mi dirección y arranca el coche.

Se nota una fuerte tensión en el ambiente, y no entiendo por qué.

Tengo que hablar con Amanda.

Llegamos a mi casa y me apresuro a salir del coche, no sin antes darles las gracias y despedirme.

Entro en mi casa y me recibe un fuerte olor a pintura.

\- ¿Mamá? - Sale de la cocina mientras se limpia las manos en el delantal.

\- Tu padre está haciendo reformas y ha decidido pintar el salón – me dice al ver mi mueca de asco. - ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Estás mejor? – Pregunta refiriéndose a esta mañana.

\- Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado. Me voy a mi habitación a trabajar un poco - digo mientras subo las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jacob POV)**

Debido a los nuevos horarios, hoy tengo que levantarme una hora antes. Apago el despertador. Me visto con el uniforme del equipo y preparo la mochila con la ropa para clase. Lo cojo junto al archivador y un par de libros y me dirijo al baño para peinarme y lavarme la cara. Cuando ya estoy listo bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, entro en esta y veo a mi padrastro allí, sentado en la silla que ha apropiado como suya.

No lo aguanto.

\- Buenos días – Murmuro con un tono frio mientras me sirvo leche y cereales en un tazón. Suena un pitido indicando que el café está listo. Desayuno a toda prisa esperando que él no inicie una conversación.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto? – Mierda.

\- Tengo que ir a entrenar.

 Me levanto y recojo mis cosas. Salgo de casa cerrando la puerta con cuidado, pero lo más rápido posible que puedo, para no hablar más con mi padrastro. Lo que menos me apetece es que se piense que puede sustituir a mi padre intentando ser amable conmigo.

Perfecto, ahora ya estoy de mal humor.

Entro en el coche y conecto mi móvil para escuchar mi lista de Spotify. Esto es lo que me da energía por las mañanas.

Llego al instituto cinco minutos antes de lo previsto y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando oigo que alguien me llama. Me giro para ver quién me llama y veo a Sam acercarse.

\- ¡Eh! Buenos días tío – dice chocándome el puño.

\- Vamos, ¿no? – le digo mientras caminamos hacia el gimnasio. – Bueno, ¿qué tal con Lucy? - Le pregunto al recordar que se acercaba su primer aniversario.

\- Genial tío, es estupenda…

“Qué envidia”. Me gustaría encontrar a mi alma gemela, esa persona que me complemente, y que yo también lo haga, esa persona a la que cuidar y que me cuide, que me sorprenda con esos detalles tontos que no tienen transcendencia, pero pueden iluminarte el día.

\- … ¿sabes? – Oh vaya, no le estaba escuchando. Sonrió y asiento con la cabeza mientras le miro. En sus ojos hay un brillo especial.

 

Terminamos el entrenamiento y nos dirigimos a las duchas. Al entrar Michael me empuja, pero nadie le ve “¿y a este qué le pasa ahora?”. Decido ignorarlo y paso a una de las duchas.

 Una vez duchado coloco una toalla en mi cintura y voy a buscar mi bolsa con la ropa, cuando de repente veo que todo el contenido de esta está esparcido por el suelo por distintas partes del vestuario.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Oigo decir a Joe. - ¿Quién ha sido?

Su grito me hace salir de mi estado de shock. No entiendo nada.

Recojo la bolsa y voy cogiendo todas las cosas para vestirme y salir cuanto antes de allí. Las lágrimas empiezan a asomar en mis ojos. Me visto a toda prisa y salgo de allí.

Perfecto, la gente ya ha empezado a entrar al instituto, pienso con ironía, al darme cuenta de que quedan apenas diez minutos para que comience la primera clase. Decido cambiar el rumbo e irme corriendo a un lugar al que suelo ir cuando me siento mal, no quiero ir a clase.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Miro el reloj, -mierda, llego tarde. - Empiezo a correr hacia la puerta del instituto, pero un chico sale corriendo y se choca conmigo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! – Recojo mis cosas y me incorporo, pero el chico, que se ha parado, no me ayuda. Todo lo contrario, simplemente se me queda mirando. Desvío mi mirada hacia la suya y veo que sus ojos están algo húmedos, como si hubiera estado llorando o estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Por sus pintas no le pega. Es un chaval alto, de hombros anchos, pelo rubio y unos grandes ojos verdes. Lleva una chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto.

\- Esto … - ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto mientras me acerco. Él sigue mirándome sin decir nada. - ¿Hola? - Empiezo a molestarme. Nuestros ojos se vuelven a cruzar y nos quedamos mirándonos, segundos antes de que suene el timbre. Pienso que voy a llegar tarde si no comienzo a andar ahora. Pero nuestras miradas siguen unidas.

Al cabo de lo que podían haber sido _segundos, minutos, horas_ , aparto mi mirada para comprobar mi reloj. Ya no puedo entrar en clase.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Repito, acercándome a él. Poso mi mano en su brazo.

\- Eh, quiero decir… -sí – dice, no muy seguro. – No es nada –responde mientras limpia las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. – Ven – Me dice a la vez que me agarra del brazo.

Aún no sé ni cómo te llamas y sin embargo te estoy siguiendo hacia algún lugar misterioso. _Genial._

Llegamos a un rincón en el que pasamos completamente desapercibidos. Todo esto está empezando a asustarme. Nos sentamos en el suelo, uno en frente de otro.

\- Sé que todo esto puede parecerte raro, e incluso bastante turbio, pero supuse que no ibas a entrar en clase pasados ya diez minutos – dice esbozando una sonrisa. -  Por cierto, me llamo Jacob- me tiende la mano.

\- Yo - yo soy Daniel – digo con la voz temblorosa.

¿Por qué cada vez que me presento a alguien tartamudeo? Parezco estúpido.

Pasan cinco minutos sin que nadie hable.

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Todavía no entiendo qué clase de impulso me ha llevado a arrastrar al chico de pelo negro, pero lo que me tiene aún más asombrado es que él me haya seguido. No suelo ser un chico tímido, pero no sé por qué de repente me he vuelto vergonzoso, o tímido, o yo que sé.

¿Por qué?

Pero ya había recuperado mi extrovertida personalidad y me había presentado al chico.

\- Yo – yo soy Daniel – qué mono, pienso al ver que se pone nervioso.

Pasan unos minutos en los que nadie dice nada, en los que aprovecho para observarlo más detenidamente. Su pelo negro está impecablemente peinado, como si cada mechón tuviera un lugar en su cabeza. Sus ojos son de un color castaño claro con un brillo inocente en ellos, como si jamás nadie le hubiera hecho daño. En cuanto a su ropa, veo que lleva una camisa perfectamente planchada y unos vaqueros en los que no se aprecia ninguna arruga. En comparación, yo parezco un auténtico desastre.  Cuanto más le observo, más adorable me parece.

Un sentimiento de culpa comienza a llenar mi cuerpo. Por mi culpa no ha ido a primera hora, y parece ser uno de los típicos chicos que bajo ningún concepto se perdería una hora de clase. Decido aprovechar que vamos a estar una hora juntos para conocerle algo más.

\- Bueno, quería pedirte perdón – decido empezar con una disculpa para que no piense que soy una mala persona.

\- No…  eh… No pasa nada – Baja su mirada hacia el suelo. Empieza a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - digo, esbozando una sonrisa mientras aparto con suavidad su mano de su boca. Me mira.

\- Sí, sólo es que… verás. Yo … nunca me había saltado una clase- sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado. Un impulso de estrecharle entre mis brazos empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Jacob, contrólate, no le conoces, no te conoce, quedarías como un estúpido.

\- Cuéntame algo sobre ti, lo que quieras – vuelvo a hablar – Ya hemos perdido una hora, al menos vamos a aprovecharla.

\- Bueno, yo … - noto que le cuesta hablar conmigo. – No sé qué contarte-. Empieza a frotar sus manos contra sus pantalones con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno entonces empezaré yo – sonrío –. Como ya te he dicho, me llamo Jacob. Juego en el equipo de baloncesto y aún me queda un año para tener que preocuparme de la universidad- “Y soy gay”-. Decido ahorrarme algunos detalles.

\- Yo- eh -  yo soy Daniel, como ya te dije antes y … yo… eh, acabo de llegar al pueblo. Y… pues eso - sus mejillas se van tornando cada vez más rojas. Me encanta.

\- ¿Conoces ya el pueblo? Porque si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a orientarte –. Él mira el reloj de nuevo y decido mirar el mío. Me doy cuenta de que apenas quedan quince minutos para que termine la primera hora.

***

**(Daniel POV)**

¿Qué hago aquí? Todavía no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que ha pasado. Nunca me he saltado una clase y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, sentado en frente de un chico al que no conozco. No sé qué me ha hecho seguirle hasta aquí, aunque puede que sea el hecho de haberle visto llorar, no lo tengo muy claro. Creo que pensé que era como yo, un chico tímido, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Resulta que es el típico chaval majo y extrovertido.

Genial. Ahora todo me da vergüenza.

 Miro mi reloj, preocupado por faltar otra hora más y observo de reojo que él hace lo mismo. Quedan quince minutos, pero no me atrevo a levantarme e irme, no sé si por miedo a que se enfade, por vergüenza o porque en el fondo no se está tan mal. Decido quedarme sentado. Me armo de valor y me atrevo a preguntarle esa pregunta que lleva rondando mi cabeza desde el momento en el que lo vi.

\- Eh … esto … ¿Jacob? – Me mira – Yo… tengo una pregunta – Me aclaro la garganta - ¿Por qué… por qué estabas llorando?

Su mirada se entristece y me arrepiento de haber formulado mi pregunta. Espero no haberle molestado. Está a punto de contestarme cuando un chico se asoma por el lugar en el que estábamos.

\- Tío, ¿dónde te habías…? - Al verme se calla de repente –. Eh, esto ¿interrumpo algo? – dice mientras mira a Jacob con una mirada de complicidad.

\- No… eh… yo… ya me iba – digo mientras empiezo a levantarme.

Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza. Estoy seguro de que mi cara ahora parece más un tomate que otra cosa.

Recojo mi mochila del suelo y me dispongo a irme cuando Jacob tira de la manga de mi sudadera.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, ¿vale? – dice mientras pone en mi mano un papel con su número de teléfono.

\- Gra-gracias – me giro y camino con paso rápido hasta llegar a mi taquilla.

\- ¿¡Dónde!?¿¡Narices!?¿¡Estabas!? - después de pronunciar cada palabra me da un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡Outch! Amanda, ¡para! - digo. Ella no para de golpear mi brazo.

\- ¿¡Te crees que me puedes preocupar así!?¿Dónde estabas?

\- Eh… es largo de explicar… pero luego te cuento – digo al oír el timbre.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Daniel POV)**

*Suena el teléfono*

Lo cojo al poco de que empezase a vibrar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dani? –oigo a Amanda sollozar.

\- ¿Amanda? ¿¡Amanda!?- sólo oigo sus sollozos-. ¿Dónde estás?

\- Estoy… en… ¡Dios Dani, necesito tu ayuda! – grita antes de que se corte la llamada.

\- ¿¡Amanda!?- sigo gritando inútilmente al teléfono.

No sé qué hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo veo un papel arrugado en el suelo de mi habitación.

Jacob.

Me apresuro a cogerlo y marcar su número. Espero un tono, dos, tres.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – contesta una voz masculina.

\- ¿Jacob?

\- Sí, ¿quién es?

\- Soy Daniel, ¿me recuerdas? El otro día…- digo con un tono de preocupación en mi voz.

\- Sí, sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? – pienso la forma de explicárselo rápido para poder saber qué está pasando con Amanda cuanto antes.

\- ¿Podríamos quedar en algún sitio? Es urgente.

\- Eh… supongo. ¿Dónde vives? Te paso a buscar.

Le doy mi dirección con prisa y cuelgo. Bajo las escaleras y entro en el comedor con cuidado de no mancharme con los botes de pintura.

\- Papá, mamá, salgo un momento – sonrío para que no noten mi preocupación.

\- Vale cariño, si necesitas que te vayamos a buscar o algo llama, ¿vale? – dice mi madre acercándose a darme un beso.

\- Adiós chaval – dice mi padre revolviéndome el pelo.

Salgo a la calle a esperar a Jacob mientras coloco mi pelo de nuevo en su sitio. Apenas un par de minutos después un coche para en frente de mi casa, y en su interior veo que Jacob me hace una seña para que suba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – dice mientras yo monto en el coche.

\- Yo… yo sí. El problema es Amanda, mi amiga. Me acaba de llamar y estaba llorando…No sé qué le pasa, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decirme dónde está. - Le miro -.  Y… no sabía qué hacer, y vi el papel que me diste el otro día… y como no conozco a nadie más…

\- No te preocupes- dice mientras apoya su mano sobre mi hombro - ¿Sabes dónde vive?

Le doy la dirección de Amanda y arranca el coche. Llegamos a su casa. Llamo a la puerta y abre el padre de Amanda.

\- ¿Está Amanda? – pregunto intentando disimular mi preocupación.

\- No, salió hace un rato- me contesta su padre.

\- Oh, gracias – digo antes de lanzar una sonrisa, y me apresuro al coche. – Bueno, entonces nada, ¡buen día!

Monto en el coche. Jacob saca su móvil y empieza a buscar entre su lista de contactos.

\- Voy a llamar a un amigo que nos puede ayudar – me dice mientras pone el altavoz.

\- ¡Hey! – dice el chico - ¿Qué pasa Jake?

\- Tenemos un problema – me mira y me hace un gesto para que lo explique.

Tras contarle lo sucedido, conducimos directamente a su casa.

A los pocos minutos llegamos y el chico sube al coche.

\- Hola, soy Tyler – me tiende su mano.

\- Da-Daniel- le devuelvo el gesto.

\- Bueno Daniel – cruje sus nudillos - ¿sabes si Amanda se ha ido con alguna amiga o alguien? – Niego con la cabeza - ¿sabes si tiene pareja?

\- Sí, su novio se llama Brad, pero no sé nada de él.

\- Él podría saber dónde está. Jake, ¿tú sabes quién es ese tal Brad?

-La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro – coge el móvil para mandar un mensaje.

Al cabo de unos segundos, levanta la mirada del móvil.

-Mario dice que su novia sabe quién es Brad. Vamos a buscarles.

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Llegamos a casa de Mario. Llamamos al timbre y nos abre Riley, su novia. Es una chica muy guapa, a decir verdad, rubia con ojos verdes. Tan solo lleva una camiseta grande. Parece ser de Mario. La camiseta termina en unas largas piernas bien depiladas.

\- Pasad, pasad – dice mientras acaba de abrir la puerta. Me fijo en que Daniel se muestra tímido al entrar.

Normal, es la primera vez que viene aquí.

Pasamos al salón. Mario está sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Al lado hay un sofá, en el que nos sentamos.

-Bueno – digo tras varios saludos, presentaciones en el caso de Daniel. – Daniel, explícales qué ha pasado.

Daniel los mira con cara preocupada, y comienza a narrar los últimos acontecimientos. Tras terminar, Tyler se acerca a la mesa y coge un boli y una libreta.

Escribe algo.

\- Veamos- muerde el boli –. Tenemos la llamada telefónica, y su padre dijo que salió-  ojea el papel con una mirada pensativa y sigue escribiendo. Miro a Daniel, que se revuelve inquieto en su asiento. Pobre. – Y un novio, ¿que se llama…?

\- Brad- contesta Daniel.

Tyler sigue escribiendo.

\- Yo sé quién es – dice Riley con un tono de temor en la voz – Ya no va al instituto.

Está a punto de decir algo cuando el móvil de Daniel empieza a sonar.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**(Jacob POV)**

\- Es … Es Amanda – se apresura a cogerlo. Tyler le hace una señal para que ponga el altavoz.

Se oye una respiración entrecortada, y unos sollozos.

\- ¿Amanda? – pregunta Daniel.

¿D-Da-Daniel? – se oye a Amanda entre llantos.

\- ¡Amanda! ¿Dónde estás? - nadie contesta al otro lado. Se oyen unos golpes secos y la voz de un chico que llama a Amanda con voz enfadada.

\- Ese es Brad – dice Riley, quien se ha sentado junto a Mario y agarra su mano con miedo.

La llamada se corta y Daniel se apresura a coger el móvil para intentar volver a llamar a Amanda. Todos estamos algo alterados en ese momento. Todos excepto Tyler, que sigue escribiendo en su libreta. De repente alza la vista hacia nosotros.

\- Ya sé dónde están- se levanta, guarda la libreta y el boli - ¿Vamos? – se dirige hacia la puerta.

\- Esperad, me visto y os acompaño – dice Riley levantándose del sillón.

Al cabo de un par de minutos aparece de nuevo en el salón con unos leggins negros y una sudadera rosa y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Comienza a calzarse unas deportivas, y, cuando termina, nos dirigimos a la puerta.

\- Yo me quedo en casa- dice Mario – Llámame si necesitáis algo – se despide de Riley con un beso.

Montamos en mi coche.

\- Bueno Tyler, ¿dónde tenemos que ir? – pregunta Riley.

\- Sí, ¿cómo supiste dónde tenemos que ir? – pregunto intrigado. Tan sólo necesitó unos minutos para descubrirlo.

-Están en los antiguos almacenes. ¿Sabes llegar?

Arranco el coche y miro a Daniel, intentando animarle, o al menos intentando darle algún tipo de apoyo emocional.

\- ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? – pregunta Daniel a Tyler.

Te explico, por lo asustada que parecía, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella. Además, por el eco de la llamada está en algún almacén, nave o algo por el estilo. Bien, de esos solo hay dos por la zona – nos mira para comprobar que seguimos con el hilo de su deducción.

\- Pero, ¿cómo puedes saber que no la han sacado del pueblo? – pregunta Daniel.

\- Muy sencillo – continua con la deducción – por lo que nos has contado, su padre ha dicho que acababa de salir de casa, por lo que no ha dado tiempo a que se hayan ido muy lejos. Y está en los antiguos almacenes, porque la otra nave está entre las montañas y no hay cobertura, ¿me seguís?

Todos asentimos.

                                               ***

**(Daniel POV)**

En el momento en que Tyler acaba con su deducción, llegamos a un edificio abandonado, y vemos un coche aparcado a un lado del camino que lleva a la entrada de la nave.

\- Ese es el coche de Brad – exclamo al recordar el coche en el que me llevaron a casa el otro día.

Tyler saca una cámara de fotos. Le miro extrañado, pero decido no hacer ningún comentario.

\- ¿¡Qué haces?! – susurra Riley- Chicos, creo que no os dais cuenta de a lo que nos estamos enfrentando- niega con la cabeza.

\- Eh – esto … ¿Riley? – intento averiguar qué le pasa. Está actuando de forma muy extraña. - ¿Qué ocurre? – me acerco a ella. La noto nerviosa y esto cada vez me da más mala espina.

\- Da igual – dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

Todos empezamos a caminar tras ella. Entramos en el edificio, pero no vemos a nadie. De repente escuchamos una voz a lo lejos.

-… esto te pasa por rechazarme ¡guarra!

Riley se sobresalta y con un leve susurro nos dice que esa voz es la de Brad. Oímos un golpe sordo, y unos llantos que se van acentuando a medida que nos vamos adentrando en el edificio.

\- Tened cuidado de no hacer ruido y no tropezar

“Bravo Tyler, creo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta”, pienso con ironía. Cada vez estoy más nervioso.

\- … ahora vuelvo, y más te vale no intentar huir otra vez- dice Brad con ira en su voz.

Oímos sus pasos acercándose hacia donde nos encontramos. Nos apresuramos a escondernos. Jacob y yo acabamos bajo una mesa, donde quedamos ocultos, mientras que Riley y Tyler se esconden tras un par de columnas.

\- Tenemos unos minutos antes de que vuelva- dice Tyler mientras sale de detrás de la columna- Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Riley sale de detrás de la columna y se dirige hacia el fondo del edificio, como sabiendo por donde moverse. Nos apresuramos a seguirla. Llegamos a una puerta camuflada en un lateral que no está del todo cerrada.

\- Está ahí dentro – comenta Riley. La miramos con vacile. Todo esto me parece demasiado extraño.

Abro la puerta e intento no llorar al ver lo que hay dentro.

En medio de la habitación se encuentra Amanda, tirada en el suelo, con restos de sangre en sus brazos y piernas. En una esquina hay un bate de beisbol, con aspecto de llevar ahí mucho tiempo. Suspiro aliviado al darme cuenta de que no ha sido utilizado para golpear a mi amiga. Riley se agacha para ayudar a Amanda a levantarse.

\- Aún está drogada – dice Riley. ¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre esto? No me gusta.

\- Voy a ver si hay vía libre para salir de aquí – dice Jacob saliendo de la angustiosa habitación.

Mientras ayudamos a Amanda a salir, vemos que Brad está entrando de nuevo. Retrocedemos hacia la habitación antes de que nos vea, mientras contenemos la respiración.

\- Mierda – oímos susurrar a Jacob.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Voy a hablar con él -dice Riley. Suelta a Amanda y sale de la habitación. Tyler se apresura a sujetarla.

\- ¿No tuviste suficiente una vez? – escuchamos preguntar a Brad desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Quieres que te vuelva a enseñar al lado de quién deberías estar?

Tyler señala hacia una ventana a través de la que Jacob nos está haciendo señas. Nos dirigimos hacia ella y la abrimos. Ayudamos a Amanda a salir, luego salgo yo y, por último, Tyler.

Corremos al coche mientras Jacob retrocede y vuelve para ir a por Riley.

Abrimos el coche y ayudamos a Amanda a entrar en la parte trasera. A los pocos minutos vemos a Riley y Jacob acercarse al coche velozmente. Jacob monta y arranca con prisa y salimos de allí.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**(Jacob POV)**

Aparco mi coche en el garaje después de haber dejado a todo el mundo en su casa. Suspiro, exhausto, y me paso las manos por la cara con cansancio. Necesito dormir.

Me tumbo en la cama, con los auriculares puestos, e intento relajarme. No puedo. Mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Demasiadas emociones para una sola tarde.

Desconecto los cascos, resoplando y cojo un libro de la estantería. Trato de concentrarme, pero al cabo de varios minutos me doy cuenta de que he leído al menos diez veces la misma frase sin apenas enterarme de lo que dice. Dejo el libro. Vuelvo a resoplar exasperado. Intento distraerme en las redes sociales. Nada por Twitter, ni por Instagram. Nada interesante en YouTube. ¡Ugh!

En mi cabeza sigue rondando la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué yo?

Es decir, Daniel no me conoce sólo a mí. Le he visto con más gente, sentado con lo que parecía el grupo de amigos de Amanda a la hora de la comida.

¿Por qué no les llamó a ellos? ¿Por qué me llamó a mí?

Me gustaría pensar que hay alguna razón más profunda que simplemente la desesperación del momento.

Me meto en la ducha para despejarme. Mañana será el otro día.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Le pido a Jacob que me deje con Amanda a unas casas de donde ella vive. Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. Necesito saber qué ha pasado.

Me siento en el bordillo de la acera, esperando a que ella haga lo mismo. Lo hace.

\- Amanda, eh – esto yo – no me salen las palabras exactas. Me agarra del brazo.

\- No hace falta que sigas – suspira – Sé que te debo una explicación.

Se levanta, me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me mira con una expresión triste.

\- Pero antes necesito ducharme y hacer algo con estas heridas. Ven vamos a mi casa.

Comenzamos a caminar por la calle, y tras unos minutos puedo divisar su casa. Entramos y nos dirigimos a lo que parece ser su habitación.

\- Espérame aquí, tardo poco – dice mientras se dirige al baño.

Espero que no entren sus padres en la habitación, ¡qué vergüenza!

Decido observar con detenimiento su habitación. Las paredes son de un tono azul pastel, con pequeñas mariposas blancas. Sus muebles, blancos con detalles del mismo azul que hay en su pared. En medio de la habitación está su cama, y al lado de esta hay una estantería repleta de libros. A su lado veo unas puertas, que parecen dar a un vestidor, con muchas fotos pegadas a ellas. Reconozco a Amanda y a algunos de los chicos que me presentó el otro día en muchas de ellas.

A los pocos minutos entra Amanda de nuevo en su habitación. Con una mano sujeta una toalla que ha enrollado por su cuerpo, y con la otra mano el botiquín. Deja el botiquín sobre la cama y entra en el vestidor.

Al rato sale con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos de deporte. Puedo ver las heridas que recorren sus brazos y piernas.

\- ¿Me ayudas? - dice, sentándose en la cama y abriendo el botiquín. Un silencio abrumador inunda la habitación. Tras varios minutos en un debate interno opto por simplemente abrir un paquete de gasas y desinfectante y comenzar a curar sus heridas.

\- Creo que debería explicarte que ha pasado – dice mientras ambos curamos sus múltiples heridas -  Lo primero que debes saber es que nadie conoce esta historia, - suspira – y no me gustaría que se enterase todo el mundo.

\- No – no te preocupes – trago saliva.

Se toma unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Verás, hace cosa de medio año conocí a Brad. Yo estaba muy mal, acababa de salir de una relación corta pero tóxica – una lagrima cae por su mejilla.

\- Si no quieres seguir, puedes contármelo otro día – digo mientras le limpio la lagrima.

\- No, necesito contárselo a alguien. Sacarlo todo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

\- La primera vez que le vi yo estaba en la biblioteca, buscando un libro, supongo que él hacía lo mismo. Acabamos cogiéndolo a la vez. Bonito ¿verdad? – se levanta y recoge el botiquín – Al final del día, me fui a la cama conociendo a un chico genial y con los deberes sin hacer – sonríe ligeramente – Todo fue muy bonito al principio, me pidió salir, me cuidaba, me quería. O eso creía yo. Era demasiado bonito para ser real, pero de eso me di cuenta demasiado tarde. – su mirada se ensombrece- los primeros meses fueron perfectos. Pero hará cosa de unas semanas empezó a comportarse de forma muy extraña. – las lágrimas van cayendo por sus mejillas – Hasta que un día me pegó. Yo no me lo creía, pero estaba borracho, así que no dije nada. Cuando se volvió a repetir decidí plantarle cara. Tuvimos una discusión bastante grande. Al día siguiente me pidió perdón, me regaló bombones así que lo dejé estar.

Se encoge en sí misma, se muerde el labio y sus manos empiezan a temblar

\- Seguimos bien unos días hasta que volvió a suceder. Ya me había hartado así que decidí romper con él. Estuve un par de días sin verle hasta que hoy se presentó en mi casa, borracho. Intenté razonar con él, pero fue imposible. – seca sus lágrimas – Entonces me arrastró hasta su coche, dónde me drogó, me amordazó, y condujo hasta los antiguos almacenes. Y creo que el resto ya lo conoces. – suspira

De repente su móvil comienza a sonar.

\- ¿Quién es? – me lo enseña. Es Brad.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Jacob POV)**

Apago el despertador por tercera vez de un golpe seco y me levanto. Me siento desorientado. No consigo recordar qué he soñado, pero sé que ha sido un sueño agradable, o al menos esa es la sensación que se me ha quedado. Voy al baño y empiezo a prepararme para ir a clase. Con la cara lavada, me visto con lo primero que veo y bajo a la cocina. Una vez he desayunado e ignorado a mi padrastro, conduzco hasta el instituto.

Estoy bajando del coche cuando de repente Joe me agarra del brazo.

\- ¡Tío! ¿Qué es lo que pasó ayer? – le miro incrédulo, ¿cómo lo sabe? – No me mires con esa cara, Mario me escribió anoche

Decido contarle lo sucedido, obviando el hecho de que creo que me gusta Daniel. Aún estoy confuso.

\- ¡Joder! Cuánta intensidad para una sola tarde – dice dándome una palmada en el hombro - ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta.

\- Sí, sí. Tranquilo – o eso creo.

Entramos en el instituto y vamos hacia nuestras taquillas. Veo a Daniel y Amanda acercándose hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Hey chicos! – digo cuando pasan por nuestro lado - ¿Cómo estáis?

Apoyo mi mano sobre el hombro de Daniel.

\- Eh, bueno – bien. Supongo – contesta él. Le noto nervioso. Decido retirar mi mano de su hombro.

\- Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, decídnoslo – dice Joe mientras mira a Amanda.

\- Sí, claro – responde Amanda con una voz débil.

Oímos el timbre.

\- ¡Mierda! – oigo decir a Daniel - ¡Nos vemos luego! – grita mientras sale corriendo.

\- ¿Qué clase tenéis? – pregunta Amanda de fondo – Yo voy al aula de química.

Me quedo mirando cómo se va, cuando noto que alguien tira de mí.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Qué llegamos tarde!

\- Yo tengo física – dice Joe mientras empezamos a caminar a un ritmo rápido. – Jacob también tiene química.

Entramos en la clase y nos sentamos juntos.

La profesora ya se encuentra de pie, al lado de la pizarra, y nos lanza una mirada de reproche.

\- Como estaba diciendo, hoy trabajaremos por parejas – dice esta al tiempo que saca una caja de material de laboratorio.

Amanda se levanta a coger nuestro material sin decir una palabra y comenzamos con el ejercicio.

\- Muchas gracias por lo de ayer – susurra, al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

\- Bueno, le deberías dar las gracias a Daniel. Fue él quien me llamó – respondo mientras continúo realizando el ejercicio.

\- La verdad es que es un chico genial.

¿Enserio vamos a hablar sobre él? Genial.

\- Eso parece, ayer estaba muy preocupado por ti – comento mientras la miro – Es un gran amigo – vuelvo a bajar la mirada.

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Suena el timbre que da por finalizada la clase de biología. Estoy recogiendo mis cosas cuando Tyler y otra chica se acercan a mi mesa.

\- ¡Hey! Daniel, ¿verdad? – me dice Tyler. – Ella es Ava, capitana del equipo de matemáticas.

\- Encantado – le respondo. Me detengo un momento a observarla. Lleva el pelo recogido en dos pequeños moños y por lo que veo tiene mechas rojas. Sus ojos son de color miel, y lleva un poco de máscara de pestañas con purpurina. Lleva puestos unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca en la que se lee “CUTIE”. De su brazo cuelga una chaqueta de cuero negra. – Yo Daniel. Me llamo-Daniel. Eso – sigo recogiendo mis cosas, ahora con rubor en mis mejillas.

-Hemos hablado con el director- ahora entiendo qué hacen aquí – y él nos dijo que te pensarías lo de entrar en nuestro equipo.

Alzo mi mirada hacia ella. ¿Y ahora qué le digo?

\- Eh-yo-esto…

\- La verdad es que necesitamos a alguien como tú – dice interrumpiendo mis titubeos.

\- Entiendo que te de vergüenza- dice Tyler – por eso de que eres nuevo. Pero deberías apuntarte.

Ava me da una hoja de inscripción junto con un folleto informativo.

-Piénsatelo por favor – me dice mientras su mano se posa sobre mi brazo – Si al final te animas, rellena la hoja y me la entregas. - Sonríe.

\- Hasta pronto – dice Tyler.

Termino de recoger mis cosas y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase.

 

***

 

**(Jacob POV)**

Entro en clase de matemáticas y me siento en mi lugar habitual. A mi lado queda un sitio libre, porque a mi compañero le adelantaron de curso. Miro a mi alrededor antes de abrir mi cuaderno, y comienzo a coger apuntes. Llevamos varios minutos de clase, cuando el director entra en nuestra clase seguido por otra persona.

\- Buenos días chicos. Quiero presentaros a Daniel Moon, un alumno nuevo al que vamos a subir de clase en matemáticas dado que es un pequeño genio – dice mientras le zarandea cariñosamente.

Los ojos del director recorren la clase y se detienen en el sitio libre a mi lado.

\- Siéntate por allí, al lado del señor Temple – dice refiriéndose a mí.

Veo como Daniel se acerca con una sonrisa tímida iluminando su rostro, y se sienta a mi lado.

\- Hola Jacob – me saluda con un susurro.

\- Hey – contesto.

\- Bueno chicos – prosigue el profesor dando una palmada al aire cuando el director sale de clase – Vamos a hacer un pequeño trabajo por parejas.

Nos reparte unas hojas con problemas.

\- Tenéis cuatro hojas por pareja. Debéis resolverlas en estas próximas cuatro semanas. Los lunes lo haremos en clase, el resto os lo dejo a vosotros – da otra palmada - ¡Bien, empezad!

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – miro a Daniel – La verdad es que las matemáticas no son mi punto fuerte.

\- Eh, pues … No sé – responde levantando su cabeza de las hojas. – Si quieres lo hago yo todo y pongo el nombre de los dos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Cómo vas a hacer tú todo el trabajo? – le miro sorprendido - ¿Qué sentido tendría?

-Eh, bueno, es a lo que estoy acostumbrado – se encoge de hombros – pero ya que son cuatro hojas podríamos hacer dos cada uno y luego ponerlas en común para corregirlas.

\- Gran idea – le sonrió, ya más calmado.

Comenzamos con nuestros respectivos ejercicios. Cuando faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que se termine la clase miro a Daniel y veo que él ya ha resuelto más de media hoja, mientras que yo apenas he resuelto dos ejercicios.

\- Deberíamos quedar esta tarde para seguir con ello – sugiero a la vez que voy recogiendo – porque si no yo no voy a acabar nunca. – río nervioso.

\- Eh, bueno-vale – responde él - ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Sabes dónde está la biblioteca? – asiente - ¿A las 6 te parece bien?

\- Perfecto – responde mientras termina de recoger sus cosas.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Daniel POV)**

Llego a la biblioteca media hora antes que Jacob y decido entrar para ir adelantando algo de trabajo. Hacia las 6 menos 5 me llega un mensaje.

_-Hey! Soy Jacob. Dónde estás?_

Le respondo con un simple “dentro”. A los pocos minutos le veo entrar, andando con esa seguridad que hace atractiva a una persona. Me quedo mirándole casi hipnotizado hasta que llega a mi lado, ¿qué me está pasando?

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? – me saluda mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Bien – respondo en un susurro. – Sigamos con esto, ¿no?

Asiente antes de sacar sus hojas, y empieza a trabajar.

A los quince minutos yo ya he terminado con mis problemas, pero veo que Jacob apenas ha resuelto tres.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le pregunto mientras guardo mis hojas. Está a punto de contestarme cuando se ilumina la pantalla de su móvil. Se apresura a cogerlo y contestar al mensaje.

\- Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana – se disculpa entre susurros, expresión culpable pero esperanzada brillando en sus ojos. - ¿Quieres venir y me lo explicas en mi casa? - Asiento. Recogemos con prisa y salimos hacia el coche de Jacob, a pesar de que me muestro receloso ante la idea de ir a su casa.

Momentos después de montar en el coche, Jacob enciende la radio y observo cómo mueve los dedos al ritmo de la música. Me parece encantador. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al colegio.

\- Espérame aquí – dice a la vez que sale del coche – no tardo.

A los pocos minutos oigo cómo se abre la puerta trasera acompañada por una vocecilla.

\- ¡Hola! – me giro y veo a una niña con un vestido blanco y unos zapatos rosas, su pelo, rubio, está recogido en dos pequeñas coletas.

\- Esta es mi hermana, Danielle. Danielle, este es Daniel. – nos presenta al mismo tiempo que arranca al mismo tiempo que arranca el coche.

Pasan unos minutos sin que nadie diga nada.

\- _Jei_ – dice la pequeña.

 - ¿Si, princesa? – le contesta Jacob con dulzura en su voz. Se nota que la quiere mucho.

\- Este chico, ¿es tu novio? – pregunta intentando susurrar para que no la oiga.

\- No – exclamamos a la vez. Sonrío nervioso. Puedo notar como mi cara se ruboriza. Jacob simplemente ríe.

\- Es un compañero que me va a ayudar con matemáticas. – aclara Jacob al notar mi incomodidad.

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Una vez he aparcado el coche, ayudo a mi hermana a salir de este. Veo que Daniel ya ha bajado y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Subimos los tres por las escaleras y Danielle sale corriendo hacia la habitación de juguetes. No puedo evitar reír levemente.

\- Voy a ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa, la dejo entretenida y vuelvo. Entra y vete sentándote – digo señalando la puerta de mi habitación.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Entro en la habitación y lo primero que veo son unas baldas en la pared, repletas de trofeos y medallas. Debajo de estas hay una mesa sobre la que descansan un montón de hojas y bolígrafos esparcidos. A su izquierda, un armario en el que hay pegados varios posters de jugadores de baloncesto. A la derecha de la mesa, su cama, deshecha, con varias prendas de ropa sobre ella. Me dirijo hacia la mesa, dejo mi mochila a un lado y me siento en la silla. Saco mi estuche y archivador, y los dejo en un hueco libre.

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Entro en mi habitación y veo que Daniel ya se ha sentado. Me doy cuenta del desastre que hay en mi habitación.

\- Siento el desastre – se sobresalta.

\- No – no pasa nada – responde a la vez que se gira para mirarme.

Me acerco a la mesa y recojo los papeles y bolígrafos que había encima. A continuación, cojo una silla que hay a la izquierda de esta.

 - Bueno, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente? – pregunta Daniel a la vez que coge mis hojas para ver lo que he hecho.

\- ¿Todo? – respondo con una nota irónica en mi voz.

Se ríe. Saca una hoja, se acerca más a mí y comienza a explicarme el primer problema.

No me doy cuenta de que lo único que estoy haciendo es mirarle, completamente perdido entre su nariz de perfil y largas pestañas, hasta que me hace una pregunta.

\- ¿Perdón? – digo intentando recordar de qué estábamos hablando.

\- Qué si lo entiendes – vuelve a preguntar. Nos quedamos durante algunos segundos mirándonos.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

Llevamos varios segundos mirándonos cuando de repente veo que Jacob se acerca más y más a mí, hasta que…

¿Me está besando?

Me aparto rápidamente, ¿qué acaba de pasar? Me siento confuso.

Cojo mi mochila y me precipito hacia la salida.

\- ¡Daniel! – grita Jacob - ¡Daniel! – oigo como baja las escaleras intentando alcanzarme.

Sigo andando hacia la salida y, una vez fuera de su casa, me doy cuenta de que no sé cómo voy a volver a casa.

Empiezo a caminar sin rumbo. De repente oigo mi móvil.

\- ¿Sí? – digo a la vez que lo descuelgo.

\- Daniel, cariño – es mi madre - ¿Qué tal va ese trabajo?

\- Bien, bien. De hecho, ya hemos acabado – miento - ¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Te mando la ubicación.

-Vale cariño- cuelga el teléfono.

Al poco rato escucho el distintivo sonido del motor del coche de mi madre. Suspiro aliviado y nos vamos a casa.

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

No sé cómo sentirme. Por una parte, me siento genial, ¡le he besado! Pero ha salido corriendo. Seguro que ahora me odia. Me meto en la cama e intento dormir. No puedo. Me levanto para ir al baño y me doy cuenta de que se ha dejado el archivador y el estuche. Los meto en mi mochila. Ya tengo excusa para ir a hablar con él mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Daniel POV)**

Me despierto sobresaltado. Miro el reloj. Las 4:00. Miro a mi alrededor esperando a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad. Mis sabanas están revueltas. Me siento en la cama. Oscuridad. Miedo. Soledad. Terror. Otra vez esos sentimientos. Me levanto y voy al baño. Me lavo la cara con agua fría e intento sincronizar mi respiración con el incesante tictac del reloj del pasillo. Vuelvo a la cama e intento quedarme dormido de nuevo. No lo consigo. Me quedo en un estado de somnolencia hasta que oigo el despertador. Me levanto sin ganas, y me preparo para ir al instituto. Cuando estoy saliendo de casa me doy cuenta de que ayer me dejé el archivador y el estuche en casa de Jacob.

¡Genial!

Estoy entrando por la puerta cuando noto que alguien me golpea suavemente en el brazo.

\- ¡Daniel! – oigo una voz femenina. Es Amanda. - ¿Qué tal? – me agarra del brazo y vamos hacia el interior del edificio.

\- Bien – respondo con una falsa alegría en la voz. No quiero contarle lo que pasó ayer.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi taquilla. Comienzo a sacar algunos cuadernos, cuando la oigo hablar.

\- Ahora vengo, que voy a coger mis cosas a la taquilla – dice a la vez que se va.

Apenas ha pasado un minuto cuando alguien golpea mi espalda. Me giro bruscamente y al ver quien es me bloqueo.

\- Hola – comienza mientras se rasca la cabeza.

\- Eh – Jacob – hey – hola – le saludo intentando camuflar el nerviosismo que hace temblar mi cuerpo.

Hay un silencio incomodo hasta que veo a Amanda unos metros por detrás de él avanzando hacia nosotros con una expresión confusa en su cara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – digo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

\- Venía a devolverte esto – me da el archivador y el estuche – y a hablar contigo – suspira.

Ambos volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Veo cómo Amanda me hace señas por detrás.

\- Podemos hablar luego si te viene mejor – dice al darse cuenta de que no estoy muy cómodo.

\- Vale – respondo. Él busca mi mirada, pero bajo la cabeza para evitarla.

Cuando vuelvo a levantarla, veo como Jacob se aleja por el pasillo. Amanda se acerca a mí, y observo que en su cara hay una mueca de incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta jocosa levantando una ceja.

\- Na- nada, ¿qué iba a pasar? – Titubeo con temblor en la voz. Me mira sin creérselo – Bueno, _puede_ que sí pase algo.

No consigo sostenerse la mirada. Suspirando con cansancio, le cuento todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

A medida que le voy contando la historia, la cara de Amanda va tomando distintas expresiones. Cuando termino, en su cara se distingue una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad.

Yo no vuelvo a abrir la boca, pero sé que ella está muriendo por decir algo. Continuamos unos segundos en silencio mientras caminamos clase, y antes de que ella pueda emitir una sola palabra, llegamos a la puerta de mi aula.

\- Luego hablamos – me despido antes de entrar a clase. Sospecho que está mañana va a ser larga.

 

***

**(Jacob POV)**

Tras devolverle a Daniel sus cosas y haber intentado hablar con él, no me siento precisamente mejor, pero decido intentar olvidarlo e ir al pabellón. Hoy toco un día intenso.

Un par de horas de entrenamiento, un par de clases, y más entrenamiento. Pero en mi cabeza sigue rondando la idea de hablar con Daniel, su expresión confusa y aterrorizada tras el beso persiguiendo me cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Término los últimos minutos del entrenamiento con un fuerte dolor de piernas. Necesito irme a casa a descansar. Voy a las duchas, esta vez con cuidado de dejar todas mis cosas en las taquillas, no querría que se volviesen a “esparcir. Solas”

Una vez he terminado, salgo del instituto a coger el coche e irme a casa, cuando veo a Daniel sentado en suelo.

\- Hey, Daniel – me acerco a él - ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Jacob – alza la vista- Perdí el bus y mi madre no puede venir hasta dentro de una hora – vuelve a bajar la mirada

\- Te llevo – digo, ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levante.

La acepta.

\- Tampoco quiero molestar – replica.

\-  Insisto.

Empiezo a caminar hacia el coche, y por el rabillo del ojo veo que me sigue. Sonrío para dentro. Así podremos hablar.

Se respira tensión en el ambiente, así que decido romper el silencio.

-Daniel, quería…

\- Sí, sé lo que vas a decir, y no hace falta que te disculpes – me interrumpe – yo no- no – comienza a tartamudear, nervioso.

Paramos en un semáforo y aprovecho a poner una mano sobre su brazo en un intento de tranquilizarle.

\- Tranquilo – retiro la mano cuando se cambia a verde, y sigo conduciendo – Suelo ser muy impulsivo – río nervioso – y hay veces que parece que no sé cómo comportarme y hago cosas un poco estúpidas.

\- Pero yo no debería haber reaccionado así. Yo- yo no sabía cómo reaccionar – confiesa, agachado la mirada.

Antes de darme cuenta, aparco el coche en frente de su casa. Vuelve a mirarme.

\- No fue culpa tuya, sino mía – se acerca más. Mi corazón da un vuelco. Siento cómo sus labios rozan mi mejilla – Hasta mañana. – Sale del coche, y mis ojos le siguen mientras entra a su casa.

No quepo en mí de alegría. ¡Me ha besado! Bueno, en la mejilla, ¡pero es un beso! Aunque también estoy algo sorprendido, nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar. Aunque creo que tampoco debería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

¡Aun así no me creo lo que acaba de hacer! Subo a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama. La cabeza me da mil vueltas, mi cuerpo está temblando. Me siento confuso, pero extrañamente feliz. ¿Qué me pasa?

Me incorporó con una sonrisa casi inconsciente, cogiendo el móvil, y marco el número de Amanda.

20 minutos más tarde, el sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos violentamente, haciéndome botar contra la cama con un sobresalto. Corro a contestar rápidamente, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y abro la puerta. Es Amanda. Entra tras darme un pequeño abrazo, y comienza a dirigirse a mi habitación sin decir una palabra.

La noto preocupada. Puede que sea debido a nuestra conversación de antes, debo admitir que estaba un poco alterado. La sigo escaleras arriba, ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me mira con una ceja arqueada una vez hemos subido a mi habitación – Por teléfono estabas… raro.

Se sienta en mi cama, siguiéndole con la mirada, mientras que yo comienzo a andar nervioso de lado a lado de la habitación. Abro y cierro la boca, sin saber qué decir. Tras unos segundos vacilando, suspiro, mirando hacia la ventana con nerviosismo. Entonces, mis labios parecen funcionar sin permiso previo.

Le cuento todo lo sucedido, y, cuando termino, me siento a su lado, con ojos fijos en el suelo. Puedo sentir su mirada en mi nuca, pensativa. Se queda en silencio por un momento.

\- De verdad, Daniel – hace una pausa - ¿nunca te has fijado en cómo te mira? ¿En cómo sus ojos te buscan cada vez que hay una multitud? ¿En cómo su mirada se ilumina cuando habláis? ¿De verdad nunca te has dado cuenta de que siente algo por ti?

Me quedo en blanco. No sé qué decir. Ni cómo reaccionar.

La habitación se queda en completo silencio, roto cada par de segundos por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, y estoy seguro de que, con un poco de atención, se podría oír el latido acelerado de mi corazón desde la habitación de al lado.

\- No suelo hablar de mis sentimientos – rompo el silencio de forma abrupta – Me cuesta mucho hablar de ellos, más incluso si no estoy del todo seguro de cómo interpretarlos.

Se forma otro largo silencio entre nosotros. Aunque nada incómodo, sí lleno de una tensión abrumadora.

\- Sabes que en mí sí puedes confiar – responde, no muy segura de qué decir – Hablar de ello puede ayudar a que estés más seguro – sonríe.

¿Ayudaría? Puedo intentarlo. Claro que confío en ella, en quien no confío es en mi capacidad de expresión.

\- No sé ni cómo empezar – suelto una risa seca – la verdad es que…

Trago saliva, y mis ojos evitan los de Amanda.

\- Nunca me he planteado realmente nada acerca de mi sexualidad, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella – suspiro – Cuando hablo de estos temas con mis amigos cercanos, lo suelo hacer de manera objetiva, o al menos es lo que yo creo.

La miro por el rabillo del ojo, para comprobar que sigue mi explicación. Ella asiente, así que continúo.

\- Cuándo alguien me dice que una chica es atractiva, yo estoy de acuerdo, o no, pero tampoco es un tema que me interese especialmente – vuelvo a coger aire y continúo – Pero cuando me preguntan si un chico es o no atractivo, en mi cabeza ocurre el mismo razonamiento. Simplemente estoy o no de acuerdo. Y pensaba que era algo que le ocurría a todo el mundo, algo normal. Bajo mi punto de vista, igual que todo, la belleza tiene una parte objetiva. Creía que todos apreciaban la belleza obvia, pero me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que no es así.

\- Yo- vaya. No sé qué decirte, Daniel – me mira, y apoya su mano sobre mi hombro – No sabía que tuvieras tanto dentro – me abraza fuertemente – Gracias por confiar en mí y abrirte de esta manera.

Seguimos abrazados durante un par de minutos. Al separarnos, añade:

\- ¿Y te has planteado que a lo mejor eres bisexual? Deberías hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**(Jacob POV)**

Estoy tumbado en la cama, mientras mi cabeza le da vueltas a todos los acontecimientos recientes. Parece que de un día a otro mi vida ha dado un giro, y lo que parecía una monótona y rutinaria vida, se ha convertido en una emocionante experiencia. Me río mientras lo pienso, a veces puedo llegar a ser un poco intenso. Río otra vez. Me levanto y cojo en móvil, mientras un impulso recorre mi cuerpo. Marco su número, el número del responsable de toda esta situación, el chico que hace que mi mundo se pare cada vez que cruzamos una mirada, el único que es capaz de hacer que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora.

\- ¿Sí? – oigo al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Jacob?

\- S-sí, soy yo – simplemente con oír su voz me pongo nervioso. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

Pasan algunos segundos en los que lo único que se oyen son nuestras respiraciones a través del teléfono.

\- ¿Querías algo? – pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

Me tomo unos segundos antes de responder, escogiendo bien mis palabras.

\- ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa y terminamos el trabajo de matemáticas? – pregunto deprisa, hablando con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Claro! – responde al instante. – Dame una hora.

 Cuelgo el teléfono y no quepo en mi de alegría. Me tiro en la cama con una sonrisa boba dibujada en la cara. Me quedo en esa posición durante diez minutos, hasta que me doy cuenta del desastre que es mi habitación. Me levanto de la cama de un salto y comienzo a recoger y limpiarla lo más rápido posible.

Cuando termino de colocar el ultimo cojín sobre la cama escucho el timbre. Agarro la primera camiseta que veo y me la pongo mientras voy bajando las escaleras. Antes de abrir la puerta me miro al espejo, que se encuentra a su lado e intento peinarme.

Cojo aire abriendo la puerta, y ahí está Daniel, tan guapo como siempre.

-Ho-Hola- dice mientras le invito a pasar a mi casa.

Antes de contestarle respiro hondo e intento ralentizar el ritmo de mi corazón.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? – perfecto. Me sorprendo a mí mismo. Ni siquiera he sonado nervioso.

 

***

**(Daniel POV)**

En el momento que entro en su casa mis manos empiezan a sudar. Noto como mis mejillas se vuelven rosadas, más de lo normal.

Subimos las escaleras tras los respectivos saludos. Al entrar en su habitación me doy cuenta de que está mucho más colocada que la primera vez que estuve allí. Dejo mis cosas en el suelo, al lado de la mesa, pero no me siento.

Él tampoco se sienta, sino que se queda de pie, junto a mí, mirándome. No sé qué hacer, si moverme o no, así que opto por quedarme como estoy. De repente, Jacob se acerca a mí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, en silencio. Las palabras no son necesarias. Sus manos se posan sobre mis mejillas, y me agarra suavemente. Mi pulso se dispara, pero todo lo demás parece ir a cámara lenta.

\- Cierra los ojos – susurra con una voz dulce.

Los cierro sin vacilar, y noto cómo sus labios se posan con ternura sobre los míos. Al principio me muestro tenso, pero poco a poco siento como la tensión deja mis hombros y mis labios se amoldan a los suyos. Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, haciendo que se acerque un poco más a mí.

Nos separamos unos centímetros para mirarnos a los ojos, y veo cómo en su cara se forma una sonrisa lenta.

 

*******

**(Jacob POV)**

Cada vez que nos miramos a los ojos siento un calor en el estómago. Y puede que no sean los ojos más bonitos que haya visto, pero a pesar de que sean del color más común, tienen un brillo especial que los hacen únicos.

Le sonrío un poco antes de rozar nuestros labios con timidez, de forma risueña y sin prisa, y vuelvo a separarme un par de centímetros. Sus manos suben hasta quedar entrelazados detrás de mi cuello y mis brazos rodean su cintura. Volvemos a besarnos, esta vez más apasionadamente. Muerdo su labio inferior, provocando que un débil gemido salga de sus labios.

Le atraigo hacia mí,  los brazos aún rodeados alrededor de su cuerpo, y le abrazo con fuerza. Él entierra su cara en mi cuello y besa la piel desnuda ahí, provocando un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos así durante lo que podrían haber sido horas, hasta que él se separa y me mira.

\- Eh- esto, yo… - baja la mirada. Vuelvo a subírsela para que nuestras miradas se unan.

\- ¿Sí? – susurro con cariño. Él se muerde el labio inferior.

No puedo evitar volver a besarlo. Una vez, de nuevo, y luego otra más.

\- Deberíamos ponernos con las matemáticas – ríe tras unos cuantos besos.

Le suelto a regañadientes y nos sentamos en la mesa para hacer el dichoso trabajo de matemáticas.

No sé si al saber que ahora tengo acceso a sus labios voy a ser capaz de concentrarme.


End file.
